LEB:PC:Varis d'Lyrandar (Walking Dad)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+7 vs AC; 1d8+1}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10;+9 vs Will, 1d6+5 psychic damage, and the target takes a –2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d8+5, and any ally who hits the target before the end of your next turn gains 3 temporary hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Close blast 3; +9 vs Reflex, 1d8+5 fire damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Close blast 3; +9 vs Fortitude, 1d6+5 thunder damage. Varis pushes the target 3 squares. Effect: Varis slides each ally in the blast 3 squares.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Close burst 5. Effect: Choose a skill. Until the end of the encounter, Varis and each ally in burst gains a +2 power bonus to his or her next check using that skill. |Effect=You slide each ally in the blast 3 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10; +9 vs Fortitude, 1d10 + 5 force damage, and you slide the target 5 squares to a space adjacent to one of your allies.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Effect: Until the end of your next turn, any ally within 5 squares of you who hits an enemy gains 6 temporary hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Healing, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Range 10. +9 vs Will, 2d6+5 psychic damage. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, whenever an ally hits the target, that ally regains 4 hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Implement |Power Description=Range 10. +9 vs Will, The target is dominated until the end of your next turn. Effect: The target makes a basic attack against an enemy of your choice as a free action.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; Varis or one ally in burst. Effect: The target can spend a healing surge and regain 1d6+4 additional hit points. You also slide the target 1 square.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=''Effect:'' You gain a +5 power bonus to the next Diplomacy check you make before the end of your next turn..}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=unaligned |Strength=11 (+0) |Constitution=17 (+3) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=14 (+2) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=19 (+4) |Skills=Arcana +10, Perception +10, Streetwise +12, History+9, Insight +10, Diplomacy +14 |Feats=Mark of Storms, Bard of all Trades, Heart of the Blade, Improved Defenses |Equipment=Lightning Longsword +1, Eladrin Chainmail +1, Amulet of Mental Resolve +2, Light Shield, Adventurer's Kit, Ritual Book, 3 Healing Potions,Everburning Torch, Residium (worth 100gp), 92 gp, Bag of Holding |Rituals=Lullaby, Glib Limerick, Traveler's Chant, Brew Potion}} Character Information Background Varis Lyrandar loves to be on the deck of an airship, traversing the skies of Eberron. He traveled on them since manifesting his dragonmark, helping as 'Stormsinger' the rest of the crew. On his last mission he lost a dear friend and re-assigned. Appearance Varis is a handsome dark blond half-elf with the Lyrandar nose. He wears a very fine made chainmail with a greenish blue tint and a red cape. On his back is a backpack and a shield, made from some kind of dark wood, that depicts weeping elf maidens. On his side are a longsword and a flute. Age: 24 Gender: Male Height: 5'7" Weight: 150 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned As so many half-elves, Varis is adaptive and daring, if a bit unpredictable, like a storm. Hooks * He wants his shield to be enchanted as Darkleaf shield. It depicts a former friend. * H searches for a certain docent that should have recorded the events of his former friends death. It was last in position of a male personality warforged calle 'Wall'. Kicker He tries to forget his last mission of his last assignment. Also he wants to honor his memory of a lost friend by becoming a hero. Other Sections Former Companions: Equipment Coins: 92gp Encumbrance: 87lbs Normal Load: 110lbs Heavy Load: 220lbs Maximum Drag Load: 550lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light Health Surges per day: 10 (7 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Half-Elf (PH) * +2 Con, +2 Cha * +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight * Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic * Dilettante * Dual Heritage * Group Diplomacy * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Bard (PH2) * Bardic Training: Gain Riual Caster feat and two riuals. Can once per day perform a bard ritual without expending components. * Bardic Virtue (Virtue of Valor): Once per round, when any ally within 5 squares of you reduces an enemy to 0 hit points or bloodies an enemy, you can grant 4 temporary hit points to that ally as a free action. * Majestic Word: Gain Majestic Word Power. * Multiclass Versatility: You can choose class-specific multiclass feats from more than one class. * Skill Versatility: You gain a +1 bonus to untrained skill checks. * Song of Rest: When you play an instrument or sing during a short rest, you and each ally who can hear you are affected by your Song of Rest. When an affected character spends healing surges at the end of the rest, that character regains 4 additional hit points with each healing surge. A character can be affected by only one Song of Rest at a time. * Words of Friendship: Gain Words of Friendship power. Feats * 1st: Mark of Storm * 2nd: Heart of the Blade (Swordmage multi-class) * 4th: Bard of All Trades * 6th: Improved Defenses (HotFL) Background Lyrandar Airship Sailor (EPG): +2 Perception. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold - 5 gp Light Shield - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit -150 gp 3 Healing Potions - 50 gp Everburning Torch -100 gp Residium -------- 92 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Eladrin Chain +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 ** Lightning Longsword +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Amulet of Mental Resolve +2 * Gained Adventuring ** Bag of Holding XP Total XP: 3,750 Created at level 4 XP gained in 'The Cannith Caper': 1816 http://www.enworld.org/forum/5328024-post713.html Time XP: 820 Time RP: 7 http://www.enworld.org/forum/5397374-post855.html Spend 6 RP for 1,200 XP XP gained in 'Scratching the Surface': 587 Time RP: 6 http://www.enworld.org/forum/5693554-post170.html Current XP: 8,173 Current RP: 7 Changes List changed here * 2010/03/10: Created * 2010/12/14: Updated to level 6 * 2011/02/18: Changed name in Healing Potion summary; Corrected feat name in summary * 2010/12/14: Spent 6 RP and updated to level 6 Judge Comments Level 6 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Skills: Something is off with your skills. You're trained in one too many, and you should be trained in either Athletics or Endurance from Heart of the Blade. While this would be a significant issue for a different sort of character, it's not too important to Varis. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Breland Category:LEB:Half-Elf Category:LEB:Lyrandar Category:LEB:Dragonmarked Category:LEB:Bard Category:LEB:Sovereign Host Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Breland Category:LEB:Half-Elf Category:LEB:Lyrandar Category:LEB:Dragonmarked Category:LEB:Bard Category:LEB:Sovereign Host